


The Purrfect Shift

by tourdefierce



Series: A/B/O [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Purring, Rimming, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourdefierce/pseuds/tourdefierce
Summary: Courting with Auston Matthews and Mitch Marner: What Could Go Wrong?





	The Purrfect Shift

Being courted by Marner is exactly what Auston expected: ridiculous, a little traditional, and unfairly sexy, despite everything. It’s not boring, that’s for damn sure. Despite wanting to be annoyed most of the time, Auston is just begrudgingly charmed and turned on. Not that he has gotten any better about showing it; he didn’t get a personality transplant--but Marner doesn’t seem to mind. 

They’re in Jersey the Wednesday before American Thanksgiving (don’t even get him started on the locker room politics of various Thanksgivings- Auston wants to be traded immediately because of these idiots). Instead of flying back with the team, Auston hops a red-eye to Arizona because his mother does not fuck around with holidays. He was informed under no uncertain terms that the consequences of not being _home_ was not something he wanted to explore. 

The team is flying out of a private airport so Auston says goodbye to Marner in the hotel by getting the life sucked out his dick. 

Marner’s running late, rushes into the hotel room smelling like sushi from lunch and apples soaked in lemonade. Auston’s already dressed to go when Marner corners him to suck him off. 

“Jesusfuck,” Auston says, head thudding against the door. “You’re desperate .” 

It just earns him a grin or at least, as much as a grin as Marner can muster with a dick that big in his mouth. They’ve only been doing this for a few weeks, barely beyond blowjobs, but it’s safe to say Marner didn’t run away from Auston’s abnormally large omega dick. It has happened before, not explicitly because of how big Auston is, but it factored into his sex life enough that it had impacted previous attempts at courting. But Marner had groped him three days after their courting began and then dry humped Auston’s hip until he came embarrassingly fast. Apparently big, bigger than him _everywhere_ , was something which turned Marner’s crank. Fucking weird ass alphas.

Marner is not elegant at this. Choking, hiccuping, drooling, he practically inhales Auston’s cock. He doesn’t look particularly good while he’s doing it, either. His eyes are watering and bulging out of his head; Auston wants to hate it. He wants to find fucking someone who fucks like a virgin unattractive. Instead, he lets Marner rub his teeth all over his dick and forces his cock a little deeper, scenting the air and desperately trying not to come. 

“Marner,” he warns, low and close, but Marner doesn’t stop. He hollows out his cheeks and keeps bobbing. Marner’s fingers keep bopping himself in the mouth, jacking off the space between his lips and the base of Auston’s dick at a frantic pace. Auston is grateful for the effort but he’d rather have Marner’s fingers using the slick leaking out of him to finger fuck him. They haven’t tackled the subject of asses, omegas asses in particular, and Auston knows they should talk soon because things can get pretty weird and they’re team. 

But he also just wants to shove Marner’s fingers inside of him when he is like this, too full of Auston’s dick to argue or make things weird. 

Marner loves to talk about shit. Auston prefers something a little less boring and uncomfortable. 

Auston comes with a growl, thrusting into the wet suction of Marner’s mouth and banging his fist against the wall when Marner chokes a little bit, moaning around Auston’s dick. Marner swallows as much as he can but the rest of it dribbles down his chin and neck. He smells amazing- a mix of arousal and the smug pleasure at making Auston come. There is a moment, when Marner’s licking Auston’s dick with come drippin down his neck, in which Auston thinks about begging to be fucked right then and there. 

But Marner sticks his face into the crook of Auston’s thigh and inhales and Auston’s thinking about a different kind of devotion. 

Marner scents him every chance he can get but particularly after sex. Auston’s surprised the locker room doesn’t know yet. There are a few who suspect (fuck you, Naz) but everyone is kind of in the dark for the most part because they’re too busy with their own shit. 

“Do you want- “ Auston doesn’t know what he’s going to offer and he stops, panting because Marner’s shaking his head, nose pressed against Auston’s naked hip and trembling. Auston runs his hands through Marner’s hair, scratching blunt nails across his scalp and listening to him purr. 

Auston has never made anyone purr. Hell, he has never heard the sound before in his life except in the sappiest of dynamic porn, deep in the corner of the internet where bonded partners are covered with claim marks and the fucks take hours. 

He’s certainly never purred himself. 

But Marner seems to purr, even if it’s the slightest hint, whenever he scents Auston properly. It makes Auston’s head spin. Part of him desperately wants to ask if Marner has purred with partners before or if Auston is… different. Special? Fuck. 

He clears his throat. “I’m gonna miss my flight,” Auston says, quiet.

Marner mumbles something against the skin he’s mouthing- _not_ a claim mark, since he never bites down, but just an over worked hickey. Auston’s still leaking a little, dripping down his balls and there’s a trickle going down this thigh which is really starting to become embarrassing. But Marner still smells like arousal and the kind of pleasure Auston’s only felt in heat. He can’t be expected to dry out when Marner’s still there smelling like apple crisp and lemon tart, content to just marinate in desire. 

The smell of Marner’s satisfaction, at getting Auston off, of being covered in come and tasting Auston on his tongue, is making Auston crazy.

“Have a good flight,” Marner says twenty minutes later when Auston can’t help himself from looking back on his way out. Marner hasn’t moved from his knees on the hotel carpet and Auston can see his hard cock in his sweatpants. He’s a gorgeous picture, all lazy, satisfied alpha still on his knees for an omega. Bigger omegas than Auston would have crumbled at such a sight. It’s almost enough to get him to stay but he walks through the door and manages to control his smile as he walks down the hallway. 

He doesn’t manage to contain it when he opens his bag to find Marner’s stuffed a souvenir in there: a construction paper Thanksgiving turkey, clearly made by tracing the outline of his hand. It makes him grin, he can feel it- and he knows he must smell happily courted in that moment.in the next, he thinks about Marner’s fingers and what they should be doing- fucking him, fisting him, opening him up so that he can take a knot for hours on end. 

So yeah, being courted by Marner is cute… like thoughtful, basic bitch crafting. But also hot, like wanting to fuck until they force a heat. 

Confusing, but not the worst.

<3<3<3

Stepping into his mother’s home makes him want to quit hockey and become a pool boy, if it means he never has to leave again. Which is dramatic and also absolutely not happening but the desire doesn’t feel less intense. She’s alone when he comes in, the house smelling like hot, dry heat and blowing winds which carry a hint of aloe even though it’s almost one am. When he buries his face in her neck, she smells like pickle flowers and affection and the kind of love Toronto can never give him.

“Papi,” she whispers, squeezing him harder. “I’ve missed you here.” 

He wipes his eyes when he straightens up, not bothering to hide it and she grins at him. It’s the kind of wide, consuming sort of sunshine that reminds him of Marner. He had texted him when he landed but there was no answer. Auston just hopes he was able to sleep on the plane back to Toronto. 

His mom pours them both a class of chocolate milk, hushing him when he tries to take it before she adds enough cinnamon and salt. She bullies him out of the kitchen and down the hall to his room. It’s already made up, light on and sheets pulled back- there’s fresh flowers on the bedside table and a card with his name on it he knows is from his mom and just says something simple, like _Welcome Home_ or _Happy Thanksgiving_. He drinks his milk and tries not to cry again. 

“Buenas noches mi cochinillo,” she says, leaning up so he can buss both of her cheeks before she closes the door behind him. 

It takes him forever to get into bed, moving slowly to take in every tiny detail. But he falls asleep as soon as he climbs into bed, the central air cool enough for him to tuck the sheet around him. 

He doesn’t dream.

<3<3<3

Auston wakes to the sound of a busy kitchen and a million texts. The group chat is blowing up but Auston clicks into his messages with Willy, which gives him a very good idea why the group chat is insane.

From **Willy** :  
_it’s cute. Marns misses you._

And then immediately after: _is he stalking you? are you eating that dick?_

The picture of Marner is clearly taken on the plane- he’s sacked out, mouth open and probably snoring. He has a hoodie draped over him like a blanket, the sleeves bunched up as a pillow and Auston is so distracted by his face that he almost misses the joke. The number blazed across the hoodie is not 16 but rather, 34. It’s the hoodie he left in Marner’s room, as they had used it to clean up after saying goodbye and there was no way Auston was riding in a plane back to AZ with something smelling like jizz and alpha. 

He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and texts Willy back, _he eats mine mostly, you perv._

Marner’s texts are a series of emoji which translate into he’s very sorry but also, he’s very adorable. Auston lets him stew in it before he snaps him a selfie getting out of the shower. He wipes steam off the mirror and hopes Marner jerks off to it, even though his dick isn’t even in the picture. 

Auston gets the replayed snap notification real quick. 

Breakfast is a trap, laid out on the patio next to the dozens of plants his mother wants him to depot and move around the backyard. He thinks about arguing but she’s watching him like she knows all his secrets, so he nods and eats an extra slice of toast as a treat for not being an asshole out loud. She rewards him by waiting until he is wearing gardening gloves and precariously balanced on a trellis before she ambushes him about Marner. 

“Why didn’t you bring Mitchell home?” She doesn’t even both to sound uninterested. Auston doesn’t look at her and focuses on moving a vine without the thorns poking him or falling off and earning himself the ire of coach. 

“He’s Canadian,” Auston says, not even denying it. 

“Papi, he seems like a nice alpha,” she continues. “Even if he is… small.” 

His tiny, adorable mother calling Marner small is classic crazy. That being said, his mother fills up a room when she walks in, the kind of omega that could bring alphas to their knees without lifting a finger. Marner could probably fill up a room if he wanted to but he’s too busy smiling at everyone to put command in his voice. Not that Auston has thought about it. 

“Auston- you really should tell everyone you’ve accepted his courting offer,” she says, slyly chastising and then she smacks him in the ass with the wooden end of a rake. Auston looks down. She smiles at him. 

“How did you know?” 

She taps her nose and Auston groans. “You are not the only omega with a keen nose.” 

“How _long_ have you known?” She just grins wider and taps her nose again, laughing when he groans and flops back against the trellis, squinting down at her. He’s already sweating, the hot Arizona sun getting to him, tricking him into comfort. She’s a clever woman, his mother. 

“Auston, this is not the first time you have been courted. A mother knows the signs.”

Auston goes back to rearranging the vines until she retreats into the house for something to drink. He shoots a text to Marns and gets a selfie of him, still in bed, looking sweet and sleepy- even though it’s the afternoon there. He climbs down, assessing the rest of the work his mother keeps hauling out of little corners of the garden. He swears the amount of pots she wants him to replant have tripled since he climbed up to fix the trellis. Don’t they have a gardener? 

She returns looking smug and carrying a pitcher of lemonade. 

“You’re not funny,” he says, taking the glass from her and trying to ignore just how much each sip reminds him of Marner on his knees, taking deep, keening breaths of Auston’s scent. Judging by the way she smiles at him across the small table, he’s fooling no one.

<3<3<3

Auston immediately regrets going home when he lands in Toronto and it’s basically subarctic compared to sundrenched Arizona. Add that to the embarrassment he still feels from the conversation his mother forced him into having and he wishes he had stayed at his condo and endured her aggressive Facetiming.

When he takes his phone off airplane mode, he finds she’s yet to exhaust herself on the topic of his heats. 

From: **Mom**  
_I just worry! You’ve never been around so many alphas. It can affect your cycle in so many different ways. Forgive me for loving you too much._

He rolls his eyes and texts her back, a simple ‘I love you too’ before pulling his hat down low and trying to make it out of Pearson without causing a scene. The pavement outside is wet and slushy, like perhaps it’s snowed since he has been gone but Auston tries not to think about is, ducking into a taxi and making his way to the condo. He tries to picture it -- taxiing down the tarmac here and thinking _thank god I’m home_ but it is too bizarre to comprehend. 

He has a text from Willy, informing Auston that him and Zach have broken into the condo and are playing PS4; one from Babcock asking if he skated while he was home; and a few from Marns, mostly memes and then a text asking him when he lands. 

Auston watches the steel grey of the Toronto skyline out the window of his car before he texts Willy back -- _don’t wait up boys_.

<3<3<3

Marner opens the door to his apartment before Auston can knock.

“Sorry,” Marner says, when Auston yelps at the door falling away from his hand. “I smelled you in the elevator.” 

“That’s… fucking creepy,” Auston says but Marner just shrugs, practically bouncing on the balls of his heels, trying to stop smiling but missing by a mile and looking demented instead. “So can I come in or are you gonna scent me right here in the hallway?” 

The barely make it to the couch. 

Marner tastes like artificial sweetener, like he has been snacking on candy in while stalking Auston’s flight updates. Auston sucks it off it tongue, surging up from the couch -- only to have Marner push back, grinding his hips into Auston’s and pulling his legs up to properly straddle him. It’s sensory overload for Auston, who has about three seconds to feel self-conscious that he smells like airplane, but Mitch doesn’t seem to mind. 

“Fuck Matts,” Marner says, breaking away to reveal a manic sort of smile which Auston is embarrassed to find attractive. “Like, fuck.” 

Eloquent as ever. 

Marner doesn’t seem particularly interested in anything beyond fucking Auston’s mouth with his tongue and dry humping his lap so Auston gathers whatever brain function he has and works on getting out of his sweats. Marner’s basketball shorts are riding up every time he grinds down and Auston can barely peel his hands away from Marner’s pale, thick thighs. It takes way too long for Auston to free his own dick - Marner refuses to give him any room - but as soon as Auston manages it and reaches for Marner’s shorts --

“Fuck, Matts, your dick,” Marner says, biting Auston’s lip and looking down at their laps. “Just, _your dick, man_. Holy fuck, ya know? Makes me want to sit on it.” 

Auston’s brain short-circuits. 

Marner looks conflicted, keeps breaking away from Auston’s mouth to look down at Auston’s dick bobbing every time Auston seeks friction with Mitch writhing all over him. It’s not that Auston’s _never_ put his dick in his partner but he’d never imagine any stuck up, dynamics stupid alpha would let him. But Marner clearly doesn’t seem to have any problem with it and it’s not hard to picture him, slim hips rising over him as he works Auston dick inside of him, knot bobbing between them. 

Auston tries to pull Marner closer, get a clear path to rub his dick along the vee of Marner’s hip but it’s not enough. 

“Matts, just, give me a second,” Marner says, looking frustrated before he clearly makes a decision. Then he’s shoving three fingers into Auston’s mouth, wrapping his hand around Auston’s dick and shoving his face into Auston’s neck. 

Scent explodes everywhere and Auston comes like he’s waking up from a wet dream, unexpected and forceful. Mitch works him through it, nose buried in his shoulder and every time his teeth scrape the sensitive skin there, Auston feels like he’s coming all over again. He can’t help but bare his neck further, listening to Marner’s growl and suck a bruise deeper -- a pale imitation of a claim mark but enough to keep Auston coming, riding the high of Marner’s scent on his tongue and the hand on his cock.

He’s hazy with pleasure, content to let Marner scent him forever but he knows Marner is about to come in his pants. Which, whatever, it wouldn’t be the first time but Auston feels like he hasn’t seen him for weeks (dramatically untrue) and the idea of Marner coming on his spent dick gets Auston moving. It takes a lot of effort to coordinate his limbs, especially with Marner purring against him like a clingy, sentient vibrator, but Auston is determined.

“Fuck,” Marner mumbles when Auston finally works him out of his basketball shorts and wraps a hand around him. He’s hot, dripping precome and Auston feels his knot like a brand on every passing stroke. 

He knows he shouldn’t but it’s not like Auston has been with a lot of alphas before. He finds he wants to make Mitch feel good--wants to take him apart as much as Auston feels undone. It’s so easy to tug Marner closer and circle his left hand around the hot throb of Marner’s knot. 

The growl which comes out of Marner makes Auston pulse, wet and slick against the couch. “Fuck, Matts,” Marner moans, teeth scraping against Auston’s neck. “You sure?” 

Auston’s selfish really. 

He can’t really see what the fuck is going on because Marner’s an octopus wrapped around him but he does his best to work Marner hard and fast with his right hand and keep a pulsing tightness around Marner’s growing knot, coaxing it out. Marner’s hips jolt uselessly into his hand, pulling at the tightness of Auston’s grip and he growls, low and eager against Auston’s neck. 

It’s not hard to imagine his knot, swelling and hot against the limits of Auston’s grip, pushing against Auston’s mouth or the slick, greediness of his ass. 

Marner comes with his mouth pressed against Auston’s neck when he bares his teeth around the tees in his hissed, “Matts”. He smells possessive, feral and pleasure drunk. He jerks in Auston’s arms, fucking up into Auston’s hold and Auston moves two hands to grip Marner’s knot. It feels like he comes forever, painting Auston’s shirt and his skin where his t-shirt has ridden up with come. It’s so hot, feeling Marner push into him, knot exposed and unyielding in Auston’s hands. The flow slows down to just long spurts after moments of his knot throbbing but it just makes Auston wetter, makes his mouth water and his dick twitch with every splash. 

It’s a little weird when Mitch moves, trailing spit-slick fingers down Auston’s neck, kissing him lazy and slow because he’s still purring. His chest vibrating up and making Auston’s tongue buzz. But Marner distracts him by moving one of his own hands to cover Auston’s over this knot and aim the next weak squirt of come to hit Auston’s softly spent dick like a brand. 

“God Matts,” Marner purrs against him, nipping at Auston’s upper lip and squeezing his knot over Auston’s hand. It feels… hard but lush against their grip. Auston can’t imagine using this much force on his dick but Marner’s seems to be doing fine. He’s affectionate and smells happy. Which, the dude is still coming so, yeah, but it’s just an odd scent for Auston. He was fairly certain he’d run the gamut with sex scent with his previous partners but none of them has ever smelt this… joyous. It’s not just come-contentment but a more aggressive and intangible smell. 

It feels like forever, but it’s probably just fifteen minutes before Marner nudges Auston’s hand. He goes to pull away but Marner’s makes a noise, pulling back from where they’re making out. 

“Can you stay, just - loosen your grip?” Marner looks up from his dick and Auston notices his blush. 

“Are you seriously embarrassed right now?” 

Marner blushes harder but he also pouts, playful and happy and Auston can’t help but scent the air, chasing it. He keeps one hand at the base and runs his fingers up the length of him. He’s still half-hard, weakly coming but he shivers when Auston thumbs over the head of his dick. 

“Whatever,” Mitch says, purring again now that Auston’s grip is looser. “I missed you, ya loser.” 

It’s sweet and dumb and Auston doesn’t know what to say so he doesn’t say anything at all, just lets Mitch kiss his forehead, sweet and honest, and finish nutting all over him. It’s filthy -- the two of them out in the living room, Auston unapologetically forcing a knot when he has no business asking Mitch for it - but still unbearably sweet because it’s Marner. Which is Marner’s aesthetic and apparently all it takes for Auston to roll over and beg for it. 

Who knew. 

Eventually, Auston gets a cramp in his hammie from the plane and all the enthusiastic humping, which jumpstarts the clean up. They bicker over who gets the shower first but Mitch wins because Babs calls Auston’s phone and he’s not allowed to let it go to voicemail. By the time he’s off the phone, Marner is out of the shower, sitting on the bathroom counter in some clean boxers and watching Auston get undressed. 

“You’re tan,” he says, eyes roaming. “It’s hot.” 

Auston wills himself not to be self conscious about the dried slick around his thighs and ass. “I’m always hot, asshole,” he says. “Even when I’m not tan.” 

“Hell yeah you are,” Marner says, grinning toothily and then going back to staring at Auston’s ass when he turns to get into the shower. 

Because Mitch is Mitch, he talks the entire time Auston’s in the shower -- updates him on all the boys, even though Auston has been kept in the know. Auston washes the airplane smell off but is surprised when he’s sad to see the crusty died come wash off his skin. Which, ew, but he blames dynamics. Fucking smelly ass alphas making all the chemicals in his brain get screwed up. 

When Auston steps out of the shower, Mitch is holding out a towel and talking about how Mo believes walnuts are a staple in stuffing. Rather than interrupt, Auston steps forward into the towel. Instead of letting go, Mitch dries him off. 

Auston feels a little weird about it -- he doesn’t need Mitch to take care of him; he’s not an invalid. But Mitch doesn’t seem like he’s really paying attention. He dries Auston from the thighs up, since it’s all he can reach still sitting on the bathroom counter, and doesn’t stop his play-by-play. When he’s done, he wraps the towel around Auston’s head and face washes him. He’s smiling, goofy and happy, when Auston pulls the towel off his face.

It’s moments like this, when Auston feels bad for wishing Mitch was an omega. It would just be easier. Not that he’d ever say it out loud.

Mitch stinks so strongly of himself after his shower that Auston has to escape before he does something weird and embarrassing. He goes to find his bag, which has clean clothes courtesy of his mom, and listens to Mitch order giant cobb salads from the weird clean eating place around the corner. He’s ordering enough food for five people which probably means he expects Auston to stick around but, Auston’s also a dick who suddenly wants to go back to his apartment and not examine his feelings or talk about them or keep thinking about Mitch. 

“So what, you making me dinner?” Auston asks, taking a swig of the half full Gatorade bottle on the counter top. Mitch makes a face and comes toward him but stops short of touching him. 

He looks up at Auston with big blues eyes, smelling like picking lemons off trees in a backyard somewhere in the summer breeze. He’s handsome and Auston wants him. 

“You could stay?” Mitch says it like a question, hands hovering over Auston’s chest like he’s waiting for permission. 

Which, right. He probably is. 

Auston nods and Mitch runs his hands up Auston’s chest and squeezes his shoulders. “You don’t have to, bro. But I could do with a cuddle.” 

It’s… cute. Auston chews on his lip and tries not to be an asshole. He wants to sleep in his own bed but something about Mitch _asking him to stay_ , worried Auston might go, makes him want to change his usual dickish self. 

“I could go for a salad,” Auston says. Mitch grins, mouth wide and happy, like he was honestly expecting Auston to say no, and Auston instinctively leans down to kiss him. It’s so easy now, to give into the pull to kiss Mich whenever he wants to -- to scent him here and feel flooded. It’s addicting. 

“Please,” Mitch says, soft and vulnerable, and Auston can’t do much more than nod and press until Mitch is backed up against the fridge and Auston can kiss him, towering over him and able to soak up the low trill Mitch makes whenever his fingers touch the mark he made on Auston’s neck. 

Mitch smells happy, sweet and content, and a little smug, like he’s enjoying Auston’s company and he thinks everyone should be jealous. Auston wonders what he smells like himself -- is it a feedback loop? Or can Mitch tell Auston feels a little desperate around him? A little wild? Is it as overwhelming? The thought of it makes Auston uncomfortable. Does he smell needy? Does he smell like a weak, dripping omega? Fuck. 

Marner’s lips are swollen when his phone vibrates, letting him know he has a delivery and should the doorman let him up or is Mr. Marner coming down? 

“Ugh,” Marner says, squirming and handsy.

Auston rolls his eyes. “You should just let them up.” 

“They’ll know where I live!” Which is a stock response and an old argument.

Auston makes a pointed look at Marner’s boxers. He was just going to make a point that Mitch was _only wearing boxers_ , but now that he’s looking he can tell Marner’s working on stiffy and can’t help feel a bit pleased by it. 

“Fine! But if we both get murdered by crazed fans or worse, Sens fans, I’m blaming you and telling Steve Dangle all about it from beyond the grave,” Mitch says, shoving off to go to the intercom by the door and adjusting his dick in his boxers. 

Auston turns to get forks, because eating salad with a fork is shit, and begrudgingly thinks it’s probably time to talk to Mitch because he was three seconds away from biting Mitch today and that’s… not something Auston is allowed to do without permission. Courting was always easier when Auston got attentive sex without having to examine his lack of feelings. Now that it’s _Mitch_ and he invades Auston’s senses like a golden retriever puppy… a sexy puppy… fuck, that got weird fast. 

“Ooo look, Matts,” Mitch is saying, digging into the delivery bag. “They gave us extra weird vegan dressing!” 

“Probs because he knows where you live now,” Auston says. “Pre-murder gifts.” 

Mitch rolls his eyes but he’s smiling. “Dude, I’m so glad you’re back from the desert. Now pass me a fork -- eating salad with a plastic fork is just fucking stupid.” 

Auston doesn’t kiss him when they settle on the couch but it’s a near thing. Mitch curls up and after a clear moment of hesitation he slips his toes underneath Auston’s thigh.

<3<3<3

It’s nine when Mitch uses his freakishly long toes to pinch Auston’s thigh to get his attention. Not that Arrested Development has been holding Auston’s thoughts captive, he’s mostly been thinking about hockey and a little about Mitch. He’s been paying attention to the group chat because Mitch has spent the last hour roasting Naz with the help of Marty and Zach. Also, Naz is sending really fucking cute pictures of Jazzy and cats always deserve Auston’s attention.

“Ow, stop that,” Auston says, squeezing Marner’s calf. Mitch pinches him again and Auston looks away from his phone. Mitch is basically laying down, slumped against the couch at a terribly awkward angle but he looks comfy. 

“Soooo,” he says. 

Auston waits but there doesn’t seem to be anything else. So he pulls at Marner’s leg hair. 

“Ow, stop,” Mitch says, kicking out. “I’m trying to be like, adult here.” 

Auston raises an eyebrow and says, “Try harder.” 

“Fuck you, dude. Just -- it’s late.” It’s not _late_ but they’re hockey players and Babs is going to skate them into the ground tomorrow, so yeah, it’s definitely bed time. “You can say no.” 

Auston watches Mitch bite his lip then lick it, his mouth wide and distracting and Auston is definitely not thinking about anything except for Mitch, now. Mitch, who looks nervous and twitchy and Auston wants to crawl on top of him and bite him. 

“I know you probably want to sleep in your own bed, which is fair, but you could also stay here,” Mitch says, quiet and with a wave of his hand. “Not to be a creepy like, territorial alpha but I just fucking missed the way you smell and I will offer, like, dick and breakfast?”

Auston knows he makes a face because Mitch sits up and pulls his legs into him and that’s not what Auston meant. 

“No, just - it’s not a fucking hardship,” Auston says. “You don’t have to bribe me with sex.” 

Mitch grins. “Because you are totally into my intellect and shit, eh?” 

“I’m going to smother you in your sleep.” 

Mitch keeps grinning, like a stubborn, adorably smug light switch has been flipped: from insecure, courting alpha to cocky, asshole friend in three seconds. 

“So you’re into staying?” 

Auston shrugs, checking his phone and then, “I mean, you should probably stick to bribery, but sure.” 

Mitch laughs and kisses him, smiling, all the way to his bedroom. It smells like him -- so strongly that Auston has to tell himself to focus on the Marner in front of him and not the lingering scent of him in the air and on the sheets. Auston clocks a tablet on the bedside table, shoe pairs strewn about the room, and about five glasses of water - all half empty. 

It’s not difficult to climb into bed with Mitch, who is handsy and projecting, a lot. Auston lets himself be kissed, settling into the too-firm mattress of Mitch’s bed, and flicks Marner’s ear. 

“Stop,” he says, projecting back and watching Mitch blush. “I fucking said I want to be here, so you don’t have to dope me up.” 

“Yeah, sorry, yeah, yeah, I know.” But it doesn’t really go away, Mitch feeling a little frantic and insecure and Auston eventually pulls away. They’re lying down facing each other and Auston puts some space between them but keeps his hand on Mitch’s wrist. 

“You’re being fucking weird,” Auston says. Mitch flops onto his back and sighs, dramatic and ridiculous. “What’s happening right now?” 

Marner sighs again, the self-conscious courting alpha back in full force. Auston stares at the side of his face, where it’s flushed pink and he can watch his jaw clench. 

“I’m just,” Marner flaps a hand around. “Nervous? I don’t know.” 

Auston breathes out. “Do you want me to leave?” It wouldn’t be hard. He’s already wishing he was back in his own bed. Not that being with Marner isn’t great, but he’s thinking about them and sex and the smell of tart apples over his tongue. If he was in his room right now he’d be thinking about hockey and maybe his sister’s unanswered text messages; Marner would be locked into a box labeled “later”. Being with Marner is the most comfortable _uncomfortable_ gets. He doesn’t know how to explain it to Marner though, so he just lies there and waits for Marner to answer. 

“I don’t want you to go but I’m like, really nervous if you stay I’m gonna fuck this up,” Mitch says.

“We probably will,” Auston says and tries to shrug but he’s laying down so he squeezes the wrist he still has in his grasp. “So what.” 

Marner glares at him from beneath a rogue lock of blonde hair. “So what? Matts, I am _embarrassingly_ into you. And you’re, you know.” 

“I’m what?” 

Marner huffs and then gestures at Auston vaguely. “You know… chill.” 

“What the fuck?” 

“I don’t know!” Marner says again and then pulls his hand from Auston’s grasp. “Can we just go to bed?” 

Auston rolls his eyes. “Sure,” he says, a little snide because Mitch is supposed to be the emotionally mature one here. Now Auston really wishes he was back in his own bed, but he doesn’t leave. He rolls over and tries to get comfortable. He’s always been a belly sleeper, but trainers have been trying to get him to sleep on his side for years since it’s much better for his back. Mitch sighs behind him and then there’s a click, the room going dark as Marner gets the lights. 

The bed dips and shifts every time Marner turns or adjusts himself or whatever the hell he’s doing back there. After the sixth sigh, Auston is ready to make good on his smothering promise. 

“Hey Matts?” Marner finally whispers, like Auston could possibly be asleep. 

“What?” 

Marner sighs again, a little whine, and says, “can we cuddle, even though I’m being fucking stupid?” 

Auston was thinking about leaving as soon as Marner started snoring. 

“Come here, for fuck’s sake,” Auston says and Mitch is there, pressed up against his back and sighing in pleasure this time. It’s like all the tension leaks out of the room at once. Mitch sighs and cuddles into Auston’s back, nose dipping into his neck and hips bracketing Auston’s. Their legs don’t quite match up, since Mitch is shorter than him but Auston’s never been the small spoon before. 

He kind of likes it. 

Mitch exhales over the bite mark he left earlier and Auston shivers, wills himself not to think about sex. 

“Sorry I’m weird,” Mitch says. “I bought you flowers.” 

“What?” 

Marner giggles. “This sounds ridiculous but like, I bought you these flowers but then I panicked when you got here--I didn’t want you to think they were lame or like, some alpha bullshit.” 

It’s not hard to imagine Marner spazzing out, a bouquet of flowers in his hand as he figures out what to do with them, Auston’s scent riding up the elevator. 

Auston snorts and then asks, because he can’t not, “Where are they?” 

“In the hall closet,” Mitch says. “They’re probably like… wilty by now.” 

Auston lets Marner giggle a little more, settling into the rhythm of his breathing. He’s going to tease him about it for sure -- he’s going to demand the wilted flowers and Snap everyone and definitely never let Marner live it down. Except between one breath and the next, with Mitch skin warm up against him, he falls asleep.

<3<3<3

Auston wakes up before the sun is up properly, courtesy of the time change between Arizona and Toronto.

Also courtesy of the dick pressed up against his hip. 

He’s moved to his stomach in the night but Marner’s just octopused around him in a different way. Auston’s face is in Marner’s armpit, his other arm draped over Auston’s shoulders and his hard dick is pressed against Auston’s side like a very appealing alarm clock, even from beneath his boxers. Mitch is snoring, oblivious to the fact that Auston’s gone from sleepy and comfortable to rock hard and leaking in seconds. 

It’s a lot to process first thing in the morning. 

Auston manages to slip out from underneath the tangle of pale limbs and escape to the bathroom. He coaxes his erection down by sheer force of will before taking a piss and then looking at himself in the mirror. 

The purple mark on his neck is about the size of Marner’s huge fucking mouth. 

It takes him about three minutes to decide he’s being fucking ridiculous and if he wants something, he should ask for it. He’s not a child. He’s not some meek omega, waiting for an alpha to dominate him. He’s Auston fucking Matthews and his mother didn’t raise a fool of omega. 

When Auston walks out of the bathroom five minutes later, his ass is still damp from the washcloth he found, squeaky clean with soap that smells like Marner and starting to leak in anticipation. 

He doesn’t hesitate getting back into bed and crawling onto Mitch, who curls up towards him and shifts into wakefulness. Auston kisses the bare shoulder nearest to him. 

“Mitch,” Auston whispers, trailing kisses across his chest to the other shoulder. It’s all bare, milky skin, warm with sleep and Auston can’t help but scrape his teeth against it. Auston rubs his fingers over the horrible tattoo on Marner’s upper arm and then traces it with his tongue. 

“Hmmm, morning,” Marner says, voice a little squeaky with disuse. Auston hums against his skin. “Fuck. Morning, Matts.” 

Auston lets himself be pulled up for a kiss. Mitch’s morning kiss is distracted, lazy in some ways and urgent in others but Auston lets himself kiss away the morning breath until he smells and tastes as minty as Auston. 

“God you’re so fucking hot,” Marner says when Auston pulls away. He doesn’t go far though, just rests his forehead against Mitch’s and tries to figure out how to ask for what he wants. 

“I like you,” Auston says, because it seemed a little unclear last night. “I like your stupid fucking flowers and the way you’ll jump me at the door when I come home but still ask for permission to touch me. I like the way you smell and how you’re not afraid of me.”

“Matts,” Mitch interrupts. 

“I’m tryin’ to say something here,” Auston says. 

Mitch giggles underneath him and says, “I’m a little afraid of you but like, in the sexy way. I just wanted to throw that in here but please, carry on.” 

“I know we shouldn’t…” Auston continues and Mitch groans, squeezing Auston’s hip. “That’s what that was all about last night, right?” 

Mitch sighs and nods, his nose brushing up against Auston’s. “How’d you know?” 

Auston shrugs, “It’s always about sex.” 

“I want to though,” Mitch says. “I just think it’s too soon.” 

“A fucked up claim would really screw with team dynamics,” Auston says. “And like, us.” 

Mitch giggles, manic and uncomfortable. “I would be wrecked, for the record.” 

“So fine,” Auston says, kisses Mitch a little and then pulling back. “So I can’t have your knot for fear we’ll massively fuck this up and ruin our careers but it doesn’t mean I can’t have other things… right?” 

“Sorry what? I’m a little caught up on the --” 

Auston cuts him off with a kiss. “Don’t be fucking dumb. Of course I do. The fuck, Marns?”

“You’re weird about alphas!” Mitch says, indignant and a little pissy. “I didn’t want to like, pressure you.” 

Auston opens his eyes and pulls back until he can see Mitch properly. 

“I want you to fuck me and knot me,” Auston says as slowly as he can. Mitch blinks back slowly. “Did you need me to repeat it?” 

Mitch swallows and then nods. 

“Right. I want your knot but we’re gonna be smart and not end up bonded before the end of our rookie year,” he says. “Babs would fucking murder us.” 

“Oh god, don’t talk about Babs and my dick in the same sentence.” 

Auston grinds down against him and Mitch visibly almost swallows his tongue. 

“Don’t make it weird,” Auston says. “Don’t avoid me like I don’t want it.” 

Mitch groans, straining against Auston’s weight on top of him. “Matts--” 

“Give me your mouth then,” Auston says. “I want that too.” 

It’s not a Claiming by any means but it satisfies something in Auston, their bodies moving together until Mitch can press up against his naked back, dick bare against Auston’s ass and grinding. His mouth is hot and perfect along Auston’s shoulders and his hands are wicked as they roam Auston’ chest. It feels good, like they’re just waking up, Marner pressed behind him and making him leak. 

“Oh god,” Mitch says, hand grasping Auston’s hips and pressing his dick up against Auston’s slick cheeks. “You’re always so wet -- I didn’t want to say anything but fuck, you smell so good.” 

Auston knows he’s blushing, self-conscious about the way his ass seems to ache for Marner, leaking steadily at the promise of finally getting into the play. 

“Drives me crazy,” Mitch says, sucking on the mark on Auston’s neck and scenting him. “How soaked you always are -- running down your leg when I blow you.” 

Auston squirms, smells apples and grinds back. It’s easy to feel the bulk of Mitch’s knot as he grinds. It’s hotter than the rest of him and solid in a way that gives Auston the chills. 

“Fuck, Matts--” his voice breaks and Auston has to move them before he throws caution to the wind and takes Marner in. 

It takes a lot of coordination to get them situated, since Marner keeps detouring them to like, rub his dick against various parts of Matts while making out with him. But eventually, Auston stretches out, taking the weight off his knees by pressing his face into the pillow and breathing. 

“Oh fuck,” Marner says and it’s too late, Auston groans, realizing how he’s _presenting_ to Mitch. If this were a Claiming -- if they were going to do it just how the pamphlets told him in omega sex ed, Auston would be just like this -- waiting for Marner to sink inside of him, knot him and the bite him until he bleeds a bond. 

Such as it it, Auston stretches out his shoulders, hands fisted into the pillow, and spreads his knees. 

“I’m going to die,” Marner says and Auston snorts. “No, really, Matts; your ass is like, made for my face.” 

Auston doesn’t even have time to mock him for it before Marner is thumbing his slick, throbbing hole and kissing it. 

Historically, Auston hasn’t been the biggest fan of rimming. Courting partners can get lost in the scent of his slick, causing them to zone out with their face in Auston’s ass and leave him wilting. It’s usually reserved for Auston’s weak heats, when he’s coming down and still needs something inside of him. There’s something nice and comfortable about an omega licking up his slick.

There’s nothing _nice or comfortable_ about this. 

Marner thumbs him open, spreading him wide with the full breadth of his palms. He squeezes his fingers into the meat of Auston’s ass and wastes no time, inhaling against his skin and laving his hole. It’s sensory overload, Marner scenting him but already diving in and tasting him and the sound, oh the sound has Auston’s dick aching. 

It’s sloppy, Mitch sucking up the slick running down Auston’s thighs -- chasing it with his mouth, all the way up to the source and then tonguing inside to fuck him. It’s enough to make Auston gasp and shake. He can hardly hear himself over Mitch’s moans and the sound of his mouth against his hole. 

It’s enough, it feels like enough to get him there, until it suddenly doesn’t any more and Auston claws at the sheets, bucking back and riding Mitch’s tongue. 

“I need --” Austons bites off a moan and says, “Fingers, Mitch. Come on, fuck me.” 

He doesn’t bother with one, just slips two into Auston with ease and rides him hard, sucking on the swell of his ass and working two fingers into Auston like he was made for it. And Auston feels himself open up for it like he’s begging. He rocks back against Mitch’s fingers and tries not scream. Auston’s riding them too hard for Mitch’s mouth to get back in there and Auston misses it, but he can’t stop. 

“Fuck, Mitch,” Auston lets himself gasp out, face smashed into the pillow, when Mitch thrusts in and grinds, putting pressure and heat on Auston’s prostate and stilling his hips until Auston’s groaning out his name again and thrashing a little against the sheets. 

It’s… so fucking good. 

Mitch stills him with both hands cupping his cheeks, spreading him wide to get his tongue back inside so Auston is essentially riding his face. It’s messy and noisy and Auston can’t catch his breath. He feels like he’s hurdling towards the finish line too fast, like he might shatter.

He presses hard into the bed, shifting to get a hand on his dick, when Mitch’s fingers return. 

“Fuck, fuck fuck, Auston,” Mitch says and that’s all it takes: Marner’s gasping breaths as he slurps down Auston’s slick, two fingers shoved up inside of him and pulling him wide enough that he feels like he’s flooding out. 

He comes into his palm and it hurts; that’s how good it is. He cries out and Mitch is relentless, pushing a third finger inside of him and twisting. Auston feels full, a shadow effect but good enough. He comes and comes and then rides Mitch’s hand like it’s a knot -- squeezing down until he can feel Mitch’s tongue pressing up against his clenching hole, wiggling inside beside his finger, before pulling out so Mitch can suck on the gapping ring. Sucking, open mouthed kisses which string Auston out and make his dick jerk in his palm. 

Auston feels like he’s dying. 

He’s gasping into the pillow and trying to suffocate himself because wow, that was the best fuck he’s ever had but he’s also so embarrassed he might perish. He usually leaves the noise to Mitch but he certainly wasn’t quiet. He forgives himself for whining when Mitch’s mouth moves away and then it’s just his fingers, still three wide, pumping into Auston like he’s going to come again. 

He’s not. Probably. 

Mitch is chanting his name and Auston arches his back when Mitch presses too hard onto his prostate but then he feels it -- the hot splash of Mitch’s come. Auston tries to crane his head back to see but the angle is off and mostly he just sees his own ass, presented and flushed from Mitch’s adoration. But it’s not hard to tell what’s going on. Marner’s fucking up into his own fist and coming all over Auston’s ass and thighs.

He doesn’t force a knot, just strokes himself until he’s spent and Auston can feel every strip of his come dripping off him. He comes mostly on Auston’s ass, still screwing fingers into Auston as he drags his leaking cock head all over Auston’s sticky skin. 

“Jesusfuck, Mitch,” Auston gasps, putting his face back into pillow when he can _hear_ Mitch’s fingers pop out of him. It’s obscene. “Fuck.” 

“Matts,” Mitch whispers and it’s the only warning Auston gets before he feels the tender lick of Mitch’s tongue up one of his ass cheeks, licking up his own jiz. Mitch eases him down to his side and then says, completely unapologetically, “here, hold this”. He pushes Auston’s leg up, coaxing him to hold behind the knee so Mitch can lick and lick and suck, Auston can feel Mitch’s come dripping down and Mitch chases it with his mouth. It leads him back to scenting Auston, mouth open, as he tongues the combination of sweat, come and slick at Auston’s hole. 

He’s purring, low and hard like he’s a fucking human vibrator. 

Auston grabs his dick because it hurts, throbs in pleasure as Mitch eats him out, puts his tongue in Auston’s ass and fucks him with it. He’s a livewire, his dick not even getting a chance to get soft. Soon, Mitch's own hand joins him and they jerk Auston off again, his knee against his chest. Mitch has thin fingers, and he’s mostly uncoordinated, distracted by eating Auston out. So they basically hold hands and jerk Auston off, which he supposes is kind of romantic all things considered.

He’s so completely overstimulated it almost feels like nothing. But Auston forces himself to keep his eyes open, turn his head to the side and watch Marner’s head bob against his ass. Marner’s vibrating mouth alternates between sucking Auston’s slick out of him and then fucking his tongue inside Auston’s loose hole. 

God is he loose, sloppy and greedy for more. 

Auston’s second orgasm barely makes any mess but he shakes through it, gasping and clawing at Marner’s hair -- holding Marner to his hole and grinding down on the thick vibration of Mitch’s tongue until Mitch literally chokes. 

When Auston comes to and releases his death grip on Mitch’s hair he doesn’t go far. He just pants against Auston’s ass cheek and says Auston’s name like 100 times. 

“What?” Auston finally gasps out. 

“Oh my god,” is all Mitch says and Auston quietly agrees.

“My dick hurts,” Auston says and Mitch hums. 

“Don’t talk,” Mitch says, teeth pressed up against Auston’s thigh. “Your ass is like, calling to me. Just -- oh my god. You might need to put it away. I can’t help myself.” 

Which leads to Mitch reverently licking the remaining trails of slick from Auston’s thighs and sucking a bruise mark on his ass which is definitely going to be awkward when Auston has to sit down. 

“Oh my god,” Auston says, “Fuck.” 

“Seriously, you should come with a god damn warning label,” Mitch says sucking on Auston’s balls and making his way to Auston’s front. “You fucking taste amazing.” 

Auston lets Mitch suck and lick at his dick. It’s not like it’s going anywhere and Mitch seems unable to let go of Auston. He leans down to scent at Auston’s hole a few times and then lets Auston drag him away by his hair. He goes back to licking Auston’s balls until he tires himself out. 

“So, that went okay,” Mitch says from his place squished against Auston’s inner thigh. Auston feels like he’s made of jello and Marner won’t stop purring. It’s like being on a vibrating bed. 

“Seems so,” he says because Mitch is grinning now. “Proud of yourself, eh?” 

Mitch butts his head up against Auston’s hand until Auston deigns to card his fingers through it. It’s sticky with sweat and like, way too many bodily fluids, but it’s nice. 

“Dude, I nutted all over you,” Mitch says, smug. “I am so proud of myself for not popping a knot and ruining our plan. I had to like, think of Babs and Willy to distract myself from the lure of your tempting ass.” 

“I don’t even know where to start with how fucked up that is.” 

Mitch nods. “I know, right? That’s how good you taste.” 

Auston smothers a smile, knowing he smells proud and happy and probably of courted omega. He plays with Mitch’s hair and thinks maybe this isn’t a total fucking disaster. 

“Okay get off me,” Auston says, five minutes later. “I fucking reek.” 

“Not gonna lie, Matts,” Mitch says gravely. “I could go again. I mean -- I could, you know, if you wanted. I could eat you out. I’d be down.” 

Auston looks down at him. “You can’t possibly be serious.” 

“Deadly. That’s how good,” Mitch says. 

“Huh.” 

“I know, right. We’re fucking awesome,” Mitch says and then only pouts a little when Auston forces him to stay in bed while Auston takes a shower. 

They have work. The thought is tempting but - they have work. 

Auston deliberately leaves the bathroom when Marner walks in, only letting himself be caught for a few kisses. Forcing down the blush when Mitch asks permission to kiss the bite mark on his neck before he leaves the bathroom. 

When he cracks the eggs in the frying pan, he can smell Marner coming in his own hand under the spray of the shower. It’s a miracle they even make it to skate on time, Auston’s scent all over the place and feeling tangled up in Marner so badly he can hardly breath. His skin itches in the car and when Mitch holds his hand out, silently asking to have Auston’s hand, he lets him have it. Auston likes the way it looks -- Mitchie’s thin fingers, thick and knobbly knuckles against Auston’s huge mitts. 

He wants to bite him until he bleeds and it’s starting to sound less scary, every minute with Mitch.

<3<3<3

Auston’s sinking suspicious of an early heat is all but confirmed when later that week he finds himself actually contemplating Willy’s dick and wanting to murder Marty for touching Mitch at lunch with the boys. While it’s not surprising that he suddenly wants Willy’s dick -- because Willy’s a hot dude -- it is a little odd. It’s just because Willy an omega, something Auston has always associated with heat sex. There’s something about the smell of an omega around him which makes Auston feel settled, no longer like his skin is crawling with heat and hormones. It’s how he’s always passed his heats, so it’s no surprise Willy’s dick is suddenly more appealing than normal.

But being possessive over Mitch, especially because of Marty, which is the real sign. 

His mother -- goddamn her -- was right. 

It’s only two weeks early but the trainers are suspicious when any heat comes early. Auston’s quiet announcement requires six vials of blood and a pap smear. Auston wishes he was surprised at how extra the Leafs trainers are about hormones but he tries to keep his omega bitterness to himself. But by the look on their faces, he’s probably projecting into his scent. 

Willy is standing in the hallway when he comes out. 

“How’d you know?” 

“You smell,” he says with a shrug, falling into step with Auston. 

“Mitch say anything?” Auston says because he fiercely doesn’t want Mitch to know. They haven’t… Auston isn’t going to fuck Mitch during his heat and he isn’t going to let Mitch fuck him. It’s shitty to have to fuck someone just because they’re in heat. Auston’s fucked people during heat when they were courting each other and it’s fucking great, don’t get him wrong, but it can seem like things are different than they are. Then the heat passes and he’s still the same omega Auston and yeah, things get complicated fast. Heat should just be... a nice addition and he doesn’t want to screw up what him and Mitch have going on . 

“Nah, you know alphas are oblivious until it’s so fucking obvious,” Willy says, “but dude, I’m not. You want to partner up?” 

Auston doesn’t know what to say. Willy continues, “Don’t act like I’m dumb. You said you always spend heat with omegas. You and Mitchie, are you--” 

“I’m not having heat with Marner.” 

“Whoa, you don’t have to put command on it,” Willy says, and Auston flushes. “Look, you know as well as I do that heat fucks up courting. So I’m just putting it out there. You don’t have to spend your heat alone, like, my dick is here for you, man. Just let me know and I’ll get the trainers to give me a lower body injury.” 

Willy wiggles his eyebrows and tries to thrust his hips at the same time, making him look unattractive and wonderful. Auston is so fucking happy he’s around. 

“Thanks, Willy,” Auston says, meaning it. “I’ll text you tonight. Feels like it’s going to come on fast.” 

Willy nods. “Sure smells like it.” 

He heads down another hallway, leaves Auston to find his way back to his apartment and try and figure out what the hell he’s going to do. He had originally planned on finding an omega partner for his heats but that was before Mitch. Spending his heat with Mitch is off the table but it’s hard trying to figure out how to make it sounds less… bitchy and not like he’s just trying to fuck Willy. The other option is to spend his heat alone, which sounds fucking miserable but not impossible. 

Auston sends Mitch a text, telling him to leave without him, and calls a car. He needs a bit of time to figure it out without Mitch’s easy smile and scent. Auston is already a mess without the complication of hormones. Mitch responds, which means he is somewhere worrying since Auston disappeared with the trainers. Auston hesitates and says, “Nothing bad. Talk to you tonight.”

<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> WILL AUSTON LET WILLY BANG HIM IN THE HOTEST OMEGA HEAT SEX THIS SIDE OF THE CANADIAN BORDER? Or will Auston find another way to Ruin Everything With Angst? Will Mitchie cry and puke/cry and come? Will Naz revoke Jazzy privileges because everyone is an idiot? Will Morgan Rielly get gray hair? WILL MITCHIE AND AUSTON BOND THROUGH THE POWER OF LOVE AND KNOTS? Beats me. Tune in next time to Dynamics of Our Lives. 
> 
> :D
> 
>  
> 
> Huge thanks to Sam, who is the best asshole beta in the world. She doesn’t think twice before she leaps into one of my ridiculous, flawed and embarrassing stories with scathing slashes of all my hopes, dreams and commas. She’s my rock and I would be crap without her. All remaining mistakes are mine. (Including the handwaving of timelines and pretty much all of reality.) 
> 
> Additionally, shout out to my embarrassing crush on Ema Matthews. It’s so huge and I blame all my weirdness in this story on my unrelenting desire to bang her and then date her. I wish I was kidding.


End file.
